1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a turntable used as a support for a television set.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A turntable as a support for a television set is known, which can be turned with a television set placed on the upper surface thereof, in such a manner that, for example, a picture frame on the television set can be set at such an angle that enables a picture to be easily seen. This kind of turntable consists, for example, of a lower plate as a base member, and an upper plate as a pivotable member joined rotatably via a shaft to the lower plate. In a conventional turntable of this kind, a pulley is provided between these lower and upper plates to form a driving means for the rotatable upper plate.
In this conventional driving means, a load is liable to be partially imparted to a pulley, so that the upper plate becomes unstable. Consequently, the turning movement of the upper plate is not made smoothly, and troubles readily occur.